Mlp Couples Play Minecraft Hardcore
by Dragonbloodstonez
Summary: Just want it says different couples of my little pony playing Hardcore on Minecraft.


**Pony Couples Play Hardcore Minecraft**

_Button Mash and Sweetie Belle_

Part 1

"Hey Sweetie Belle can I ask you something?"

"Sure Button."

"Would you like to play Minecraft Hardcore with me?"

"Do you think we can do it. I mean you die quite a bit..."

"Of course we can. As long as we stay close to each other we should be fine."

"Well, I guess it could be fun, sure I'll play Hardcore with you."

"YAY!"

Once both login to the server they saw each other skins. Sweetie Bell had her normal self but with a diamond neck bandanna with a little pickaxe and sword in the middle, while Button Mash had himself but had a coal black mustache.

"I'm the Mustache. And all shall fear me!" The brown colt spoke out while crouting.

This made the little white filly laugh a little. "Very funny now let's get started."

The world they spawn in was a land of snow and ice. No trees were close to them yet they could see some spruce wood in the distance. They were on a snow covered beach with one sugar cane growing next to them some how. A bundle of poppy laid to there east, while piles of grass laid to the south.

Sweetie went over and grabbed the oddly place sugar cane. "Here you can save this to later for an enchantment table."

"Good idea. I'll head over to the trees and grab some wood. You go and grab some of that grass over there.'

"Okay."

Button went trotting off in the direction of the tree while Sweetie walked over and started to punch the grass on the ground to get some seeds for a future wheat supply.

Once Sweetie was done with the grass she had some seeds to start a farm with later. She smiled at the number and ran off to Button Mash at a tree not to far from her.

Button had just finished off two trees and had gotten sixteen pieces of wood.

"Okay I have sixteen pieces of wood. How many seeds did you get?"

"Seven."

"Let's get out of this place I can see a birch forest over there, we can build our house there."

"Good idea."

The two raced over the land. Jumping over a frozen lake and crossing a half frozen river at the edge of the biomes.

Once on the other side The brown colt change he's wood to plank have a full stack while sweetie cleared out some sand to make room for the house. Button then begun to place down the walls of the house with Sweetie clear some dandelions inside the houses frame.

"Sweetie Bell hand me the sand. I need to finish this wall."

"Okay, here."

The some house was then finish to keep the two somewhat safe for the night. It had a bottom base and roof out of the wood he collected and a rim of sand to keep them from being shot at from skeletons. There was also a small murder hold to see out into the night.

"There is still light out. I'm going to quickly go out and cut down another tree to make us some starting things." Button said digging out some sand to escape the house and run to the closes tree knowing the sun will be going down any minute soon.

Sweetie Bell sayed in the house and start to make s few more murder holds in the wall to maybe catch a mob in it to kill at night.

Once the colt had snuck back into the house safely he made a crafting bench and two swords and pickaxes for each of them.

"I'll start to dig down in the corner to find some stone of a furnace and so forth. You look out side and make sure everything is fine out there." The white mare told the other as she jumped to her digging spot.

In no time Sweetie found stone and began to mine it up. She ran up the stairs she made to the crafting table make stone tools and a furnace. She place the furnace on the opposite side of the craft bench.

"Anything out there Button?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Nope nothing yet, well there a pig on the hill. We should kill it in the morning." Button replied .

"That's not nice!"

"We need food Sweetie Belle."

"Well at least we have our old wooden tools for fuel to cook that food with."

"Yep."

"Wait now I see a skeleton with a creeper but the creeper has a muscle defect with his head."

Sweetie laughed at the small joke. "Nice one Button but no messing around."

"Do I'm serious! Come look."

The white filly walked over to the other and looked out the opening to see in the distance a creeper spamming his head back and forth.

"WHAT THE!?"

"Yay I know."

The sound of a pig echoed through the game making Button to want to kill it more by the minute.

"Okay that derp creeper despawned." Button told the other in an annoyed tone.

"Good."

Button stared out in the distance and saw the pig walk by.

"There you are." He said grinding his teeth.

"Who?"

"The stupid pig."

Sweetie went back down to place block down so when they left the house in the morning they wouldn't have mobs spawning in the small cave she had made.

"I see the sun rise! Morning is coming!"

**If you like it and want more fav and watch I may upload faster.**

**And if you could do a small review that would be awesome.**

**Want another mlp couple to play Minecraft Hardcore just say in the review or note me either is fine.**


End file.
